1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker and, more particularly, it pertains to a spring actuated movable contact arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A primary function of circuit interrupters is to provide electrical system protection and coordination whenever abnormalities occur on any part of the system. Operating voltage, continuous current, frequency, short circuit interrupting capabilities, and time current coordination requirements are some of the factors that must be considered when designing a circuit interrupter. Increasing demands are being placed upon the electrical industry for interrupters with improved performance.